Of Angels and Hunters
by bucktooth22
Summary: Cas is possessed by Lucy and Dean wants his angel back. Gabe offers a bit of assistance. Sabriel, Destiel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Dean hadn't come out of his room for three days. Sam knew how he felt. He was sitting at the table cradling a cup of tea reading a book on angel possession when he heard shuffling feet behind him. "Heyya Sammy." Dean said. He looked horrible and smelled worse.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine." Dean said. Dean always said fine when he was at his worst. "But I was just wondering, since you've been possessed by Lucifer, how'd it...feel?" Dean asked.

"At first it was easy. The fighting was finally over and I could just rest. But then he started hurting people I care about and it hurt to see that happening. And fighting him was so exhausting." Sam said absentmindedly pressing his thumb into his palm.

"We have to get him back." Dean said looking hard into Sam's eyes.

"We will Dean." Sam said. He didn't mention how unfair it was that Dean got to keep his angel while Sam's was killed by Lucifer so long ago. He didn't mention how unfair it was that he'd gotten so little time with Gabe while Dean had so much more with Cas. Dean didn't mention he'd been in his room praying to Cas for three days straight. Sam didn't mention that he'd been praying to Gabe since his death. "But first you need a shower and some food." Sam said pinching his nose playfully.

"Yeah sure." Dean said, his hollow eyes and parched lips and dirty bathrobe went to clean himself up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Sam started doing cases alone while Dean worked relentlessly on finding and fixing Cas. The angel had said yes, and wanted Lucifer on earth, which made matters more difficult. Dean put his head down on the dusty old book he'd been reading.

 _"Heyya Deano." Gabe said from his perch on a cloud. He was licking a lollipop, various sets of golden wings hanging casually behind him._

 _"Gabe? You're dead." Dean said looking suspiciously at the angel._

 _"No I was mostly dead which is still slightly alive." Gabe tsked. "But I went back into hiding because if any of the angels find out about me..." He dragged the lollipop across his neck._

 _"So you just left Sam? He loved you so much." Dean said angrily._

 _"Yeah I know, real douche move, but I need him safe more than I need him in my bed." Gabe said softly. "Anyway, I hear Cassie went and got a Lucy to crawl into that awful trench coat."_

 _"Yeah." Dean said sadly._

 _"I helped you last time and almost died so I'll stay benched for this one, but he can't defeat the darkness. It took every archangel in heaven to gank that baddie and a lot of us died. So you better get to Cas, tell him that, make him force Lucy out and get that little shit back in his box." Gabe said taking a bite out of his lollipop, making a loud crunch._

 _"How do I find him?" Dean asked. Gabe shrugged._

 _"Get a witch to do a locator spell? Or you could just try praying."_

Dean sat up, the dusty paper stuck to his sleepy face.

"God fucking damnit." Dean growled. "I pray to Cas to get his cute little ass over here right now!"

"Dean." It was his voice, the rough and adorably confused voice of his angel. But the soul behind the voice wasn't his. "It seems this body has muscle memory. You call and the body just...acts." Lucifer said. "Or maybe I was just curious."

"Shut up. I need to talk to Cas." Dean said.

"Castiel is not available at the moment, may I take a message?" Lucifer asked in a sing-song voice.

"Sure, Cas, I know you can hear me and I know it hurts to fight him, but you have to."

"After I've been so nice to you." Lucifer growled advancing on Dean.

"Cas, I know you're watching, and I know you remember all the times we've done the impossible before. We will do it again." Dean said as Lucifer slammed him against the wall, forearm crushing his neck into the concrete pillar behind him. "And I know you know Lucifer can't do it. Not alone. So please, just come home." Dean choked out.

"Shut...up." Lucifer began pounding his fist into Dean's face.

"I still love you Cas. Please come back to me." Dean whispered. The punches continued until Dean's face was swollen and bleeding. As his fist rose once more, it came to a shuddering stop.

"D-Dean." Cas choked out through clenched teeth.

"I'm here." Dean said.

"I can't." Cas muttered. "Kill me." Dean's eyes went wide as Cas pressed the warm angel blade into his hand.

"No-there has to be another way." Dean sounded broken.

"Kill us both Dean. While I can still hold him back." Cas said.

"Fight it. Fight harder!" Dean begged. "Fight for me." Dean said kissing Cas. He felt Cas's arms tighten around his waist, pulling him close like he always did. Dean shut his eyes and held him tight, willing the dark angel out of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Gabe was watching Sam when he heard Dean praying. He smirked, knowing the battle between Cas and Lucy was raging inside that little meat-suit. He stayed where he was, his vow to stay on the sidelines more or less intact. Sam finished killing the nest of vampires, his face splattered with blood and machete held loosely in one hand. He flicked open his lighter and set the rickety old barn on fire. Sinking down into the driver's seat of the impala he shut his eyes. "Gabe, I...I feel lost. Am I a bad brother for being jealous of Dean? He always gets Cas back and I...I still miss you." Sam said.

"You're so cute Sammy. Dry those tears, we'll be together soon." Gabe said smiling. The fight would not be over yet, Sam needed to be stalled. Gabe could think of a few good ways to stall him, but he decided on watching instead of touching. Sam drove in the direction of the bunker but stopped at a bar.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

"Dean." Cas murmured when they finally parted from their heated kiss.

"Kick him out." Dean said firmly.

"I can't." Cas said.

"He can't help. Kick him out!" Dean said.

"No Dean, I can't because he's already gone." Cas said putting two finger's to Dean's head and healing him. Dean kissed him once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

"Looks like Cassie won." Gabe said casually. The angels, he trusted, would handle putting Lucifer back in his cage. "Once I'm sure he's there, I will reveal my presence to Sammy." Gabriel said smirking at his pun. He hung around the bar for a while wondering how long Sam would be. He sat in the back seat of the car to wait; it wasn't until last call when Sam stumbled out. He was drunk and barely made it to the car. Gabriel sat invisible in the back seat, eyebrows rising when Sam started the car. "You're not driving in this condition." Gabe said snapping his fingers. The engine stalled. Sam tried to start the car once more, but with no luck. Sighing in irritation he slumped down and fell asleep. "Sleep tight Sammy. When you wake up everything will be better." Gabe whispered kissing Sam on the head.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Gabe and Cas sat at the table. "What're we gunna do about the darkness?" Gabe asked.

"We have the Winchesters on our side, we'll win." Cas said.

"Yes dad does seem to have a soft spot for them. And for us too I guess. Between the four of us, we seem to have a hard time staying dead." Gabe said smirking.

"We'll win." Dean said kissing Cas softly as he took a seat.

"We always do." Sam agreed sitting opposite them as Gabe sat on his lap.

"Because we're the Winchesters?" Cas asked looking at Dean.

"Because we're the god damn Winchesters." Dean said grinning.

"And we always win." Sam said nuzzling Gabe's neck.


End file.
